Sandylan
Sandylan is PatrickTheStarfishFan360's movie spoof of "Mulan" Cast *Fa Mulan - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mulan as Ping - Scaredy Squirrel *Captain Li Shang - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mushu - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Cri-Kee - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Little Brother - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp/Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Fa Zhou - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fa Li - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Yao - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Ling - Jacques (Finding Nemo) *Chein-Po - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Shan-Yu - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Emperor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda 3/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five/Kung Fu Panda Holiday/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Khan - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Iago (Aladdin/The Return of Jafar/Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey's House of Villains/Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams/Aladdin TV Series/Disney's House of Mouse) *General Li - Harold SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Matchmaker - Frances (Cats Don't Dance) *First Ancestor Fa - Rafiki (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard) *Ancestors - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas/Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) Cornelius (A Bug's Life) The Queen (A Bug's Life) Akela (The Jungle Book) Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) Granny Rose (The Fox and the Hound 2) Chief (The Fox and the Hound/The Fox and the Hound 2) Mrs. Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) Trusty (Lady and the Tramp/Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Great Wall Guard (a.k.a. Guard at Beginning) - Mickey Mouse (Mickey, Donald, Goofy:The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Beagle Boy #1 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Beagle Boy #2 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Beagle Boy #3 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Imperial Scout 1 - Wollie (Cats Don't Dance) *Imperial Scout 2 - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Grandmother Fa - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Chi-Fu - Zazu (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard) *Bath Lady - Rita (Animaniacs/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Hair Dresser 1 - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Hair Dresser 2 - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Dresser 1 - Bambi's mother (Bambi/Bambi II) *Dresser 2 - Ginger (Chicken Run) *Make-up Lady - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Maiden #1 - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Maiden #2 - Nina Neckerly (Camp Lazlo) *Maiden #3 - Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Maiden #4 - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Gallery Sandy_Season_5.png|Sandy Cheeks as Fa Mulan. Scaredy_Squirrel_Character.png|Scaredy Squirrel as Mulan as Ping. SpongeBob_SquarePants_(Season_2_Version_1).PNG|SpongeBob SquarePants as Captain Li Shang. tve79865-19510526-694.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Mushu. Tweety.jpg|Tweety Bird as Cri-Kee. 6a12be4e-7f01-4980-83c0-17673dd4612a.jpg|The Tramp as Little Brother. Mr.Krabs_in_Free_Samples-26.png|Mr. Krabs as Fa Zhou. Mrs._Puff_Appearence.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Fa Li. Gurgle.jpg|Gurgle as Yao. Jacques-Cleaning-tank.jpg|Jacques as Ling. patrick-groovy-dance-moves-6.jpg|Patrick Star as Chein-Po. Cat_R_Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Shan-Yu. tumblr_static_bb1agkdc00000wcgc0og8w080.jpg|Master Shifu as the emperor. 960.jpg|Horton as Khan. iago_pelicula.jpg|Iago as Hayabusa the Falcon. Spongebob's_Father.png|Harold SquarePants as General Li. Frances_Albacore.jpg|Frances as the matchmaker. ItIsTime.jpg|Rafiki as the first ancestor Fa. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Grandmother Willow as ancestor #2. Cornelius.jpg|Cornelius as ancestor #3. The_Queen.jpg|The queen as ancestor #4. Akela.jpg|Akela as ancestor #5. 1532728_1451349230286_full.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as ancestor #6. Granny-Rose.jpg|Granny Rose as ancestor #7. 243293_1243538780885_full.jpg|Chief as ancestor #8. Ladybug.jpg|Ms. Ladybug as ancestor #9. Trusty.jpg|Trusty as ancestor #10. b99a13515a8b7664f8697fc787b858a3.jpg|Mickey Mouse as great wall guard (a.k.a. guard at beginning) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|Beagle Boy #1 as Shan-Yu's archer, Beagle Boy #2 as Shan-Yu's scout, and Beagle Boy #3 as Shan-Yu's huntsman. DeSoto_and_Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe as Shan-Yu's bodyguard #1 and DeSoto as Shan-Yu's bodyguard #2. Woolie.jpg|Woolie as imperial scout #1. 194625_1240363393911_400_300.jpg|Danny as imperial scout #2. Slappy_Squirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Grandmother Fa. 1121057_1348393309491_full.jpg|Zazu as Chi-Fu. Picture4.png|Rita as the bath lady. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1694.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as hair dresser #1. Normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_109.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as hair dresser #2. BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's mother as dresser #1. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-8129.jpg|Ginger as dresser #2. SarabiSmiles.jpg|Sarabi as the make-up lady. Sawyer_Cat.jpg|Sawyer as maiden #1. Nina_cl.png|Nina Neckerly as maiden #2. Ingridgiraffe.png|Ingrid Giraffe as maiden #3. Patsy_12.png|Patsy Smiles as maiden #4. Category:PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Category:Mulan Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels